


Dig

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: It's Halloween!





	Dig

**Author's Note:**

> very old fic.

"No mama," Frank whines, shaking his head. "I don't wanna be a vampire!"

"But Frankie," his mom pleaded, before lightly pinching Frank's round cheeks. Frank let out a tiny yelp. "I'm not getting you a new Halloween costume, baby!"

"But it's my birthday, mama!" Frank whines even more, crossing his tiny arms. "I wanna wear the costume I want for my birthday! Gerard's going to be a vampire and I DON'T WANNA COPY HIM!"

" _Frank Anthony Iero Jr!_ " his mom says and Frank stopped his whining instantly. His mom only says his complete name when he's so close to getting trouble. But it's so unfair! He thinks he's entitled to be unreasonable today because it's his birthday and it's Halloween, his favourite day of the year. "You're gonna wear that costume or I won't allow you to go trick or treating tonight."

"But  _mama_ ," Frank pouts his lips. "I don't want to wear  _that_!" he points at the vampire costume in their sofa.

"I'm sure that Gerard wouldn't mind that you're wearing the same costume," his mom replies, sounding so sure. "And besides, the two of you will look so adorable with matching costumes!"

Frank didn't even think about that  _before_. And now that his mom told him, he can't help but to feel a little bit excited about it. All he thinks before is he will be Frankenstein for Halloween and Gerard will be vampire – and maybe Gerard will chase him around and then playfully bite his neck because he's an adorable vampire. Frank doesn't realizes that his cheeks start to gain color and all he can do is to shake his head as his form of reply to his mom.

" _Aww_ Frankie," his mom starts, smiling at his kid. "You can't lie to me, I know that look. You like Gerard. And I know you like what I just pointed out."

"Mama!" Frank blushes, covering his face with his hands.

"It's alright, sweetie. Gerard's a good kid and I like him too! So be good to him, okay?"

"I'm always nice to him, mama!" Frank pouts behind his hands. It's true that he likes Gerard.

"I know," his mom says as he ruffles his hair. "Okay, go on. Wear your costume now. Gerard's gonna be here in an hour."

"Okay," Frank answers before he grabbed his vampire costume.

-

Frank is now wearing his vampire costume, complete with plastic fangs. He's so excited and he can't wait for his best friend to come. And he wonders what will Gerard will say when he see that they're wearing matching costumes.

As Frank waits, he decided to sit in one of their wooden stool behind their kitchen's marble counter, his feet not even reaching their floor because he's small. He's watching his mom as she opens the bags of treats, chocolates and candies and then poured them all in her basket when their doorbell rang.

"I'm gonna get it, mama!" Frank says excitedly, jumping down from his place. His palms are sweaty and he's so excited and smiling when he opened the door.

"Hi Ge―"

" _RAWR!_ "

Frank is actually expecting that his friend is wearing his cute vampire costume and probably smiling back at him and showing his fake vampire fangs. But his best friend is wearing a completely different costume and that is something that Frank doesn't expect.

_"Gerard?!!"_

Gerard giggled and smiled brightly at Frank. "Hi Frankie!" he greets him, smiling. " _Rawr!_ "

"What are you wearing?!!" Frank asks, looking at his friend who's wearing a light brown bear costume, his eyes a little bit obscured behind the huge hood of his costume but his nose and mouth aren't hidden. In his right hand is his yellow plastic bucket.

"I'm a grizzly bear, Frankie!  _Rawr!_ " Gerard growls excitedly, flailing his arms. "Oh! A baby grizzly bear to be exact!  _Wait!_  Aren't you going to be Frankenstein?"

"And aren't you supposed to be vampire?" Frank counters back, looking at his adorable friend wearing a bear costume, or  _onesie_? Frank's not really sure what it is exactly called. And in Frank's eyes, he doesn't think that Gerard's costume is complete because the hood of Gerard's costume doesn't even have eyes, but only a pair of brown fluffy bear ears.

"This is actually Mikey's," Gerard happily tells Frank as he slips inside Frank's house. "But he doesn't want to wear this today! Could you believe it? This costume is  _so cute!_  So I told him he can have my vampire costume and I'll just gonna wear his. And besides, it was my Grandma who made this costume, so..."

"I see―"

"Gerard!" Frank's mom cheerfully calls him, walking towards them. "Your costume is so cute!"

 _"Rawr!"_ Gerard growls at Frank's mom and it's so cute that Frank just wanna hug him. "I'm a grizzly bear!"

"I see! You're one adorable bear," Frank's mother praises and Gerard gave her his biggest smile. She then grabbed a handful of candies and chocolates from his bucket and drops it on Gerard's bucket. She did the same to her son's acid green bucket and drops some inside it.

"Thank you Mrs. Iero," Gerard says, his cheeks are flushed and peeking inside his bucket.

"Thanks. We'll be home before it gets dark," Frank says and grabbing Gerard's hand.

"Have fun, kids!" Frank's mom says, waving at them.

-

"So why are you a vampire, Frankie?" Gerard asks and they're still holding each other's hands. First on their list was Toro's house which is just in the corner.

"This is what my mom bought for me this morning," Frank replies and he sounds disappointed. Frank's not sure if it's because he still wants to be Frankenstein today or if it's because they are not wearing the same costume.

Gerard stopped and placed his tiny hand at Frank's cheeks. "You look so cute in your costume, Frankie!" Gerard says appreciatively and Frank felt his cheeks starts to get warmer. "But you're a tiny vampire!"

 _"Hey!_ " Frank pouts. He knows that it is true and Gerard loves calling him tiny. They stopped walking once they reached Toro's house. Their son, Ray goes to the same school that Gerard and Frank also attends to and Ray's parents are lovely and kind. "Come on, baby bear," Frank says, pulling Gerard towards the door so he can press the doorbell.

Gerard smiled brightly at Frank, gripping his hand a bit tighter. "Okay!"

Then Ray Toro's mom opened the door.

"Trick or Treat!!?" Frank says excitedly, smiling and showing his fake plastic fang.

 _"Rawr!"_  Gerard growls at her and it wasn't supposed to sound so cute but it is.

-

The sun is already setting when both of them decided to head back to Frank's house. Their plastic buckets are also full with treats and nice stuff and Frank can't wait to see how many treats he got for this year. He's also excited to eat them and share some to Gerard while they're watching their favourite TV shows. 

Gerard also received so many treats and people who saw them can't help but give praises their costume. There's even one mother who lives across the street who asked if she can adopt Gerard because he's so cute and adorable, but for Frank that sounds so creepy. And he swears he will never go back to that house ever again.

Once they settle in their dinner table, Frank's mom brought out his chocolate cake with a number  _8_  candle in the middle. His mom and Gerard happily sang the birthday song, and Gerard was even jumping and excitedly claps his hands.

"Make a wish, Frankie!" his mom says when they finished singing. Frank looked at her and then to Gerard before he closed his eyes and made his wish. He then blows the candle and both his mom and Gerard clapped their hands.

"Happy birthday, Frankie!" Gerard says as he jumps from his chair and then throws his arms around Frank.

"Thank you, Gee!" Frank replies, still feeling excited and warm inside. His mom gave them their slices of cake and Gerard went back to his chair and start eating his cake.

Once they finished eating their cakes, Gerard took his bucket and starts pulling out the chocolate bars he got. He then put them inside Frank's bucket.

"What are you doing, Gee?" Frank asks.

"I'm giving you all my chocolates, Frankie," Gerard says and putting the last chocolate bar inside Frank's bucket. It was a total of ten packs of random chocolate bars. "I know that you love chocolates!"

"Thank you," Frank says shyly.

"Oh! I have to go now, Frankie," Gerard says, jumping from his seat. "My mom told me to be home early."

Frank suddenly feels sad. He plans to invite Gerard to watch a movie with him, but it appears that it won't happen tonight. "Oh, do you really have to leave, Gee?"

" _Frankie,"_  his mom suddenly butted in and Frank knows he can't be unreasonable, though it is still his birthday. Besides, he got what he wants from his birthday –  _to be with Gerard_. "Gerard can go back here tomorrow if he's available," his mom added, smiling at Gerard.

Gerard happily nodded. "Yes Mrs. Iero. I have nothing to do tomorrow. I'll come here and we can watch movies and go to the playground if you wanna, Frankie."

"Okay," Frank says, grabbing Gerard's hand. On his other hand was his treats bucket "Come on, I'll walk you out. Don't wanna make your mom worry or mad."

"Bye Mrs. Iero! See you tomorrow!"

"Good bye, Gerard!"

Once they're outside his house, Frank pull his hand away from Gerard and start digging through his treats. He starts putting all the Hershey kisses that he got and put them inside Gerard's bucket.

"You don't have to give me those, Frankie. I know you like chocolates."

"But I want to," Frank says, still getting all his kisses and putting them in Gerard's bucket. "And it's okay, Gee. Besides, you gave me all your chocolate bars."

"Okay, Frankie," Gerard says, smiling at Frank.

Once Frank is sure that there's no more Hershey Kisses in his bucket, he smiled at Gerard said, "Thank you for coming today, Gee. I have so much fun!"

Gerard nodded his head lightly. "Me too, Frankie. And uhm... Since you don't have kisses anymore," Gerard starts, his cheeks a little bit flushed. "I'll... I'll give you something in return..."

Before Frank can even asks what it is, Gerard leaned in and then placed a soft, innocent kiss on Frank's cheeks before he throws his arms around Frank and hugged him. Frank felt so warm and his tummy feels so happy and jumpy too and Frank can't really describe what he is feeling. "Happy birthday, Frankie. See you tomorrow!"

As he watches Gerard starts to walk away, Frank felt his own hand touches his cheeks where Gerard just kissed him. "See you tomorrow, baby bear!" Frank yells back. Gerard turned around and smiled at Frank.

 _"Rawr!!!"_  Gerard growls back at him, still sounding so cute and adorable.


End file.
